<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the record, i did not expect this by deathishauntedbyhumans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578338">for the record, i did not expect this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans'>deathishauntedbyhumans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Context What Context, Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Season 2, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a confession to make. Kai listens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Kai (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the record, i did not expect this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have fun with this lads idk what the context is ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Title comes from <i>36 Questions</i> the podcast musical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m scared,” Adam says, and Kai flinches away like he’s been slapped. </p><p>“You’re <em> what?”  </em></p><p>Adam doesn’t look at him. “I’m scared,” he repeats quietly. Kai hesitantly reaches out to him, placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder with a feather-light touch. When Adam leans into the hold, Kai lets his grip tighten. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Adam shakes his head. “I don’t know. It’s just… sometimes I think about everything, all the bullshit we’ve been through, and I—“</p><p>“You get scared,” Kai finishes for him, understanding blossoming over his features. “I, um… I guess I didn’t think you <em> could </em> get scared, buddy. You’re always so <em> cool </em>all the time.”</p><p>Adam scoffs mirthlessly. “Yeah, it’s— It’s a pretty big act, man.”</p><p>Kai squeezes his shoulder, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach when Adam’s hand drags up from its place at Adam’s side and covers his own. “We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll get through it together.”</p><p>Adam blows out a long, heavy breath. “Yeah,” he says again, but he sounds more sure of himself this time. “Yeah, we will. Thanks, Kai.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Kai replies with a lopsided smile. Adam squeezes his hand as they lapse into a comfortable silence, and their digital world keeps turning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah,,,</p><p>Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>